


зеркало

by normankafka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Self-cest, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 00:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: Оно стоит в шерлоковой комнате и пожирает его взглядом. Оно, отражение, пытается завести беседу, но Шерлок упорно молчит. Он упорно молчит, маленький слюнтяй, и ждёт непонятно чего. Он ждёт, когда оно, его собственное отражение, заткнется. Закроет свой маленький поганый рот, перестанет шептать сальное «Шерлок» и исчезнет навсегда.





	зеркало

Приносят утром.  
Оно гладкое и большое.  
Зеркало.

Шерлок таращится, обводит контур своего лица пальцем, и мама шикает, мама говорит, что он, Шерлок, запачкает его, это премилое зеркало.

Зеркало ржет.

Шерлок молчит.  
Он убирает руки от стекла и отходит.  
Он ненавидит его.

Оно стоит в шерлоковой комнате и пожирает его взглядом. Оно, отражение, пытается завести беседу, но Шерлок упорно молчит. Он упорно молчит, маленький слюнтяй, и ждёт непонятно чего. Он ждёт, когда оно, его собственное отражение, заткнется. Закроет свой маленький поганый рот, перестанет шептать сальное «Шерлок» и исчезнет навсегда.

— Навсегда? — спрашивает Шерлок-отражение.

Шерлок говорит, Шерлок повторяет:

— Навсегда.

Оно видит взросление.  
Оно видит упорство и детские слёзы.  
Оно видит страдания и млечную радость.  
Оно видит многое, и Шерлок-отражение продолжает молчать.  
Ему уже тринадцать лет.  
И в его жизни появляется Джон-отражение Ватсон.

Светлые волосы. Шерлок вопит, что Джон Ватсон обычный, и в пятнадцать открыто сохнет по нему. Дрочит по ночам, стучит по стеклу, и Шерлоку-отражению становится больно.

Ненавидят не его одного.

Он дохнет от Джона Ватсона, он злится на Джона Ватсона, он хочет придушить Джона Ватсона собственными руками и ржать, ржать, ржать до потери пульса, до хрипов в груди, до сиплого дыхания, до колик в животе.

Это светлые волосы и тошнотворно голубые глаза. Он пухлый шар, он добрый мальчуган, он, этот говнюк, целует Шерлока, его Шерлока, и Шерлок-отражение смотрит, всё таращится на них, видит, как скрипит слюна на губах, и слышит звук расстегивающейся ширинки и смесь чмоканья и стонов.

Его тошнит от них.

Ему нужны холодные стеклянные поцелуи и мелкое «я люблю тебя». Мелкое и смачное.  
Хрустит на зубах.

Шерлока бросают так же, как и входят, мягко и ласково.

«Извини»

— Там было «извини», Шерлок? В вашем разговоре? — говорит Шерлок-отражение, и глянцевые глаза смотрят, неотрывно и гневно.

Спокойно.

Он говорит:

— Там был мокрый поцелуй?

Он говорит:

— Там было сухое рукопожатие?

Он говорит:

— Шерлок?

Он говорит-просит:

— Поцелуй меня, поцелуй меня, поцелуй меня.

Шерлок бьет его в лицо.  
Трещина.  
Губа распухает, красная.

Он говорит, чтобы он, Шерлок-отражение, шёл к черту.  
Он ненавидит его.  
Как и раньше.

Утром в зеркале Шерлок видит Шерлока.  
Он не улыбается.


End file.
